


【万象物语/夏莫】月影

by 7HAIgugugu



Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7HAIgugugu/pseuds/7HAIgugugu





	【万象物语/夏莫】月影

夏尔也不想不起来莫里斯是怎么闯进他的生活里的，明明最开始，两个人并不熟，他似乎还被单方面当成了对方的竞争对手。后来他们意外地走到了一起，共同承担符文守护者的研究。  
　　自此以后莫里斯似乎就经常性地出现在他的生活里了，从学术研究到日常生活，从夏尔开始去莫里斯那里蹭饭吃，直到莫里斯借着他的房间离实验室更近的理由，毫不客气地占了他半张床。莫里斯不挑明，但是夏尔也明白，两个人就默认了这样的关系。  
　　说起来也好笑，那天下午夏尔回到房间拿书，就发现半张床被人占了，从门口可以看见一个黑发的家伙卷着他的被子睡得正香。  
　　“莫里斯？！”夏尔一下子喊出了声，愣了半天，才想起来这家伙好像已经连着几天没睡觉了。后者哼哼了一声，把被子往头上一拉。  
　　夏尔无奈，只能把窗帘拉上，拿好东西就悄悄地走了。果然一下午都没看见莫里斯，这也是没办法的事情，没日没夜地沉浸在研究里，无论是他还是莫里斯的时间都已经乱了，只不过后者更加严重一点而已。夏尔总是怀疑莫里斯一旦投入进了研究，只要不是他自己停手或者啼林谷的奇怪生物把他的实验室吃了，他可能靠着一日三餐和一点点睡眠就能成为永动机。虽然这个想法很愚蠢，但是夏尔暗自思忖是不是得想个办法把莫里斯的作息调整一下。  
　　果然晚上莫里斯就精力充沛地继续泡在旧仓库里搞研究了，夏尔做完手头的事情，习惯性地过去陪他，也照例被他嫌弃碍手碍脚的。  
　　“瑟雷斯老师，您困了就回去睡觉，别再把我的根源种子撒的满地都是了，长不出花来的。”莫里斯皱着眉，蹲在地上捡那些碧绿的种子，“你是看不起我么？觉得我不能一个人搞定？”  
　　“抱歉，莫里斯。”夏尔被他强行摁在了椅子上坐着，不让他再乱碰东西，“你这样昼夜颠倒真的没事吗？”  
　　莫里斯顿了一秒：“你这个一天到晚不吃饭的人没资格说我，我至少比你会照顾自己。”  
　　夏尔“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，举起双手：“那我们各退一步吧。”  
　　莫里斯把手里的根源种子扔到桌子上，没有回头看他，仿佛那几个种子里面蕴含着破解草原石碑的关键信息。  
　　“莫里斯？”  
　　“好吧好吧，随你的便。”他的声音显得异常烦躁。  
　　“那我走了，晚安，注意休息啊大天才。”夏尔起身走到门口的时候，莫里斯仍旧执意不肯回头看他，埋头在实验数据堆里写写划划，直到“咔哒”一声关门声响起，他才抬头瞥了一眼门口，低低的“哼”了一声。  
　　  
　　莫里斯这个人虽然恃才傲物而且脾气也不怎么样，但是至少说话算数。夏尔房间里的书桌和书柜之间有一扇落地窗，夏尔回来的时候莫里斯背靠着书柜坐在地上，日记本摊开搁在腿上，脑袋靠着窗玻璃，望着夜幕中的啼林谷不知道在想什么。  
　　房间里静悄悄的，就连莫里斯的呼吸声都微不可闻，夏尔敏锐地察觉到莫里斯的情绪不是很好。  
　　“怎么了？”他靠着书柜的另一边坐下，衣料摩擦发出了窸窸窣窣的细碎响声，随后又归于平静。夏尔歪着头，看着透过玻璃窗落进房间的月光，为窗边的人扯出了一个单薄的影子。  
　　“没什么。”莫里斯“啪”的一声，重重地合上了日记本，把它扔到了书桌上，站起身来拍了拍衣服上的灰尘。  
　　“研究没有突破口？”  
　　真是见鬼，夏尔·瑟雷斯总是能猜到他在想什么。莫里斯“啧”了一声，果不其然听见夏尔轻笑一声：  
　　“你是不是忘了你还有个搭档？”  
　　“别喊我搭档。”  
　　“好的，迪特里希老师。”夏尔的尾音带着一丝调皮的上扬，仿佛是在刻意调侃他。  
　　谁这么喊他都行，唯独这个词从夏尔嘴里说出来就格外奇怪。莫里斯隐约觉得自己已经不再把夏尔仅仅当成一个同伴了，无论是外人看来的莫逆之交，还是他们双方默认的伴侣关系，都不足以概括。身为天才的他大概是这么多年来第一次认可和欣赏一个人。  
　　有时候他觉得夏尔像只大白猫，平时看起来温和稳重，有时还会开点玩笑，很受学生们喜欢，但是认真起来的样子又非常帅气。所以偶尔他也会趁夏尔靠着椅背小憩的时候把他的长发编成各种乱七八糟的样子，也有过那么一次夏尔就扎着马尾去上课了，莫里斯在后面看着他的新发型差点在走廊上笑岔气。  
　　倒不是说不好看，莫里斯觉得夏尔还是原来的样子最顺眼。夏尔倒觉得莫里斯这样偶尔的幼稚行为还挺可爱的，虽然可爱这个词理论上来说和莫里斯搭不上边才是。所以他很喜欢抱抱莫里斯，哪怕99%的情况下会被后者一脸嫌弃地推开。不过在那1%的情况下莫里斯会和往常不太一样，突然整个人都安安静静的，也不乱动也不毒舌，似乎被封印了一样。  
　　就好像平日里一只桀骜不驯的狼突然安静下来，让人难免怀疑他是不是想做些什么，但是也足够使尝试接近他的人感到一丝满足。  
　　今天大概稍微有点儿不同。当夏尔伸出右手，试图去拨开莫里斯耳边的碎发的时候，被莫里斯一把抓住了手腕，他以为后者又要不耐烦地甩开他的手再呛他一句，没想到莫里斯拽着他的手腕，用力地把他整个人往前一拉，轻轻一吻落在夏尔嘴唇上。  
　　然后他就像个人没事人一样，看着夏尔愣住的表情“嗤”地笑了一声，脱下外套挂在衣架上，然后放任自己倒在床上。  
　　夏尔侧过头，银白的月光把他的视线吸引至那一片夜空，深蓝的夜幕上云层翻涌，几分钟前莫里斯也是凝望着同一片夜色，可其实夏尔从没有百分之百的把握能猜到莫里斯想干什么，他总是在不经意间能带来一点惊喜——时好时坏罢了。  
　　“这算是一个邀请么？”他轻轻地开口，温和的声音宛如在湖面上荡开的涟漪，在安静的房间里突然出现又缓缓消失。  
　　“你怎么不等我睡着了再问？”莫里斯伸了个懒腰，“你说是就是。”  
　　“难得一见。”夏尔淡淡地笑了笑。  
　　“不要拉倒。”莫里斯说罢就闭上了眼睛。  
　　“我唯一不会拒绝的就是一次恰到好处的诱惑。”  
　　莫里斯带着一丝得意的微笑，他坐起来靠着床头，望着夏尔慢慢接近，等到他们之间的距离足够他搂住夏尔的时候，他难得主动地献上了第二个吻。  
　　很快夏尔夺回了主动权，扣住莫里斯的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。舌尖交缠，夏尔的吻温柔却又不给莫里斯任何退路，莫里斯仰着头被动接受，手指用力地抓住夏尔的肩膀。  
　　瑟雷斯这家伙学什么都快，包括接吻。莫里斯喘着气推开了夏尔，却又正好对上对方的眼神，和往常无异的温柔的视线，却又比往日更多了一份笑意，就好像看穿了他的小心思一样。看起来这一切是莫里斯先挑起来的，可他并没有看上去的那么游刃有余。莫里斯想到这里就郁闷，他不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，跪坐在床上，伸手去扯夏尔的外袍，后者任由他解着外袍上繁复的衣扣，扯开腰带，微凉的手掌从衣摆下探入，覆上了他精瘦的腰。  
　　说起来莫里斯的穿衣风格真的不错，上衣完美地勾勒出腰线优美的弧度，真正摸上去才发现他身体纤细得惊人，指尖轻轻向上抚过，稍加用力就能摸到肋骨。  
　　这是他们之间的第二次，夏尔隐约还记得莫里斯的喜好，一只手搂住他的腰，把他往自己这边拉，莫里斯则是环着夏尔的脖子，指尖绕着他的长发玩，赤色的双瞳微微眯着，居高临下地看着夏尔。后者用一个深吻堵住了他的嘴，抱着莫里斯不让他有逃开的机会，指尖慢慢揉搓着他胸前的两点。果然莫里斯身体微微一颤，条件反射地就想往后退，奈何被夏尔抱住根本动不了，略微急促的呼吸落在夏尔的耳边，就像柔软的羽毛尖，勾得人心痒痒。  
　　莫里斯也没闲着，发现夏尔堵住自己的全部退路以后干脆不躲了，只是依旧咬着牙不愿意出声。他抬手撩开夏尔耳边的碎发，侧过头叼住他的耳垂轻轻啃咬。  
　　“莫里斯？”夏尔只是单纯地有点吃惊，他下意识地轻声喊出了他的名字。可他不仅没得到回应，反而脖颈上挨了莫里斯重重一口，猝不及防地疼的他倒吸了口冷气。  
　　“莫里斯……”夏尔无奈地喊他，之前还在莫里斯胸前作乱的手绕道背后，顺着他的脊椎往下抚摸，就像安抚小动物一样，“你等着明天我被学生问这是哪来的？”  
　　“就说是我咬的。”莫里斯哼了一声，转而慢慢舔舐着刚刚咬过的地方。夏尔的指尖勾着他的裤腰，莫里斯稍微抬起一点腰，方便他脱掉自己的裤子。  
　　“你什么时候这么配合我了，迪特里希老师？”夏尔的尾音带着愉快的上扬，干脆利落地拽下他的裤子，揉捏着手里柔软有弹性的臀肉，“你上次有这次一半配合我，也不至于哭那么惨。”  
　　“瑟雷斯你给我闭嘴！”莫里斯低吼了一句，脸红到了耳尖，不太妙的回忆一下子涌进脑子里，他几乎是恼羞成怒地咬上了夏尔的嘴唇，用一个粗暴的吻堵住了他的全部话语，嘴唇上传来一阵痛感，淡淡的血腥味在嘴里散开，莫里斯大概真的咬破了他的嘴唇。但是无所谓了，莫里斯也就凶了这一下，等到他的手指滑进臀缝里的时候，后者瞬间僵住了。  
　　“如果你愿意的话，”夏尔轻笑，抽出了手指，“把枕头边上的润滑剂拿一下。”  
　　“你为什么还有这种东西？”莫里斯不太乐意被打断，又不得不伸手去拿那一小管透明的东西。  
　　“我以为你会吸取上一次的教训……不疼么？”夏尔倒是对于莫里斯的反应很是好奇一样。  
　　“你再多说一句，我就要考虑把你抛尸啼林……唔！”莫里斯的威胁戛然而止，取而代之的一声压抑的呻吟，微凉的润滑剂被塞进了后穴，夏尔耐心地给他做着扩张。  
　　“莫里斯，放松点。”夏尔轻轻啄吻着怀里的人，试图让他不要那么紧张。莫里斯呼吸急促，大腿微微发抖，偶尔有一两声压不住的呻吟从嘴边漏出。夏尔其实并不介意，莫里斯始终不好意思叫出声，宁可拼命咬着他的肩膀直到咬破皮，当然第二天也免不了一边骂骂咧咧一边想办法帮他消掉伤口。  
　　显然他是太紧张了，虽然夏尔勉强挤进了一根手指，但是他稍微动一下就能让莫里斯身体发抖，碎发蹭着夏尔的侧颈，零乱的呼吸声和夏尔在他耳边的轻声呢喃交织在一起，揉碎在温柔的月光里。  
　　等到足以容纳二指的时候，莫里斯被夏尔连哄带骗地稍微放松了点，夏尔也就不担心会伤到他了，微微屈起手指，向更深的地方摸索，直到莫里斯呜咽了一声，浑身止不住地颤抖。  
　　看来是找对地方了。夏尔搂住莫里斯，防止他撑不住，同时指尖也毫不客气地按上了他的敏感点，后背传来一阵疼痛感，耳边是莫里斯抑制不住的喘息。快感沿着脊椎往上窜，搅得他情迷意乱，他唯一做的只是抱着夏尔，甚至没意识到对方已经抽出了手，抚慰着他硬挺的性器。莫里斯已经快受不住了，夏尔带着薄茧的指腹摩擦过敏感的冠状沟，没一会儿他就呜咽着射了。  
　　莫里斯的脑子里昏昏沉沉的，刚刚释放过的身体比之前放松了不少，但是还在不应期的他也敏感的不行，颤抖着等着夏尔的侵入。  
　　还不如上次喝多了什么也不知道算了，他自暴自弃地想着，顺着夏尔的引导慢慢往下坐，不过他也没什么力气了，不如说大半个身体还是借夏尔的力气才勉强支撑住。但是被填满的感觉既羞耻又让人觉得意外的满足。尽管做好了心理准备，敏感点被撞到的一瞬间还是让莫里斯惊叫出声，带着哭腔的颤抖声线浸润着化不开的情欲，他无意识地喊着夏尔的名字，得到的是一个温柔的拥吻。  
　　我在。他的恋人凑在他耳边轻轻告诉他。我会一直在。  
　　嗯。莫里斯紧紧地抱住他。曾经对于一切誓言不屑一顾的他第一次觉得夏尔的话语如此令人安心。  
　　  
　　结束的时候莫里斯差不多已经昏睡过去了，夏尔给他盖好被子，还得收拾残局，窗外一片寂静，差不多所有生物都已经入睡，只有月光静悄悄地看着这一切。夏尔安静地捡起掉落在地上的脏衣服，有点头疼。  
　　看来明天不早点喊莫里斯起床回他自己的房间换衣服，他就得穿着自己的衣服去上课了。  
　　那夏尔怕是自己真的要被抛尸啼林谷了。


End file.
